The invention relates to a chaise longue for the administration of therapeutic treatment adapted to achieve and facilitate total relaxation of a patient.
Couches or chaise longues for therapeutic treatment which generally consists of three adjustable sections which are pivotally hinged to one another are well known. They have a first section for the support of a patient's back and head, a second section for the support of the thighs and lower back and a third section for the support of the shanks. Pivoting of the three sections relative to one another permits achievement of a relaxing lounge position as well as a comfortable seating position. However a relaxing lounge position will not automatically lead to a patient's full relaxation.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide the principal object of the utilizes the newest findings in the fields of medicine and psychology concerning relaxation, particularly of total relaxation.